Maleficent vs. Jafar
' Maleficent vs. Jafar' is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description It's Magic Fairy (M) v the Snake Villain boy (J)! Which means that Maleficent and Jafar have to battle each other to see who is more powerful! Interlude Everyone knows that Maleficent is the Magic Fairy with green Fire when she is in her dragon self Besides Jafar probably has more power than her because he can turn into his snake self Well let's see who is more powerful Jafar He maybe nice but he isn't really nice as you thought he is. He tells Genie for his first wish to make him a sorcerer and then he tries to get Jasmine to bow to him and then traps her in a glass of sand after he goes like Ha ha princess your time is up! Like come on Jafar you are so sassy. Then Aladdin taunts him saying Are you afraid to battle me yourself you evil Villain! Then Jafar goes like A snake am I? Perhaps you like to see how S S Snake like I can be! And yes don't think that you didn't notice that when he turned himself into his snake self his eyes are red and yellow and his body is orange and black. Maleficent We all hate this Girl Villain because of her Villain mouth and the way she talks is just like Jafar only he's sassier than she is and She talks a little bit rude and not sassy like Jafar. Jafar He is a very powerful and rude Villain in Disney if you saw Aladdin you would know just how rude and evil he is supposed to be. I mean I saw it and he starts getting all sassy with everyone in the movie like Jasmine and Aladdin. You got to be kidding me and at DisneyLand he was on the Villain float with the other Villains of Disney only he was his snake self and on the float his body was blue and purple and yellow he had red and black eyes on his face! Fight Dark spiraling energy flew through a dark forest, until it revealed itself to be Maleficent. She looks through the forest si she could put the Princess into an eternal rest. But she saw someone teleport in front of her, it was Jafar. Maleficent: What are you doing here? Jafar: HAH! DON'T GET IN MY WAY! FIGHT! Jafar uses his telekinises to toss 5 trees at Maleficent, Who dodges all of them. Jafar brings down lighting, stunning Jfar and electroxcuting him. Jafar vreathes out fire to counter the attack, burning Maleficent, who gets up and kicks Jafar in the face. Jafar: See if you like... THIS! The World's Most Powerful Sorcerer points his staff at the Dark Fairy, and hyponitizes her. Maleficent struggles a bit and then snaps out. Maleficent: Thought you could trick me? HA! Jafar whakcs Maleficent in the chest, who gets up and turns the forest into all sorts of thorns, poking into Jafar. Strangely, Jafar wasn't stunned at all. Jafar: And how could your magic get past the most powerful sorcerer in the world? I mean, you just a dark fair-'' Before Jafar could finish talking, he was sent flying into all sorts of thorns by lightning. Maleficent soon gets tossed around into her own thorns by Jafar's fire-breath and some trees and rocks he levitated. Jafar teleports behind Maleficent and creates a table, which hits Maleficent in the gut, who groans and gets up. She then invokes lightning again. Jafar, in his own cockiness, didn't notice and was struck, falling to the ground and dropping his staff. Maleficent: You shall not use of this magic on me ever again. She pointed her staff towards Jafar's, but he quickly recovered and took the staff. Maleficent: You ramping snake!! I'll have your head tossed around by my goons when I'm finished with you. Jafar: Snake am I? Well let's see how snake-like I can be!! Jafar metamorphoses into a giant snake. Maleficent chuckles, and proceeds to transform into a dragon. Jafar pounced, but Maleficent dodged. She tried to bite Jafar in the neck, but Jafar evaded. Without wasting time, Maleficent spit green fire at Jafar, which he wasn't able to dodge due to his all-in attack. While he was occupied agonising in pain with the flames, Maleficent turned back into a human and called down the most powerful bolt of lightning she could muster. The bolt hit Jafar, who screamed as electricity burned the inside of his body while the green flames were eating at his skin. Jafar finally fell on the ground, lifeless. '''K.O!!' Results Boomstick: The tension was quite electric if you ask me!!! Wiz: While Jafar had superior powers, he had no experience with them, and thus had no way of outwitting Maleficent, who had been doing that for hundreds of years. Boomstick: It seem that Jafar wasn't maleficent enough to win this one. Wiz: The winner is Maleficent. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Maleficent Jafar Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles